The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus and method for inflating a vehicle occupant restraint. Specifically, the invention relates to an air bag inflator housing which holds material for generating gas to inflate the air bag.
A known inflator housing which holds material for generating gas to inflate an air bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,036. This known inflator housing includes a base and a diffuser which are formed of stainless steel. The base and diffuser are joined at mounting flanges to define a chamber for gas generating material. The base and diffuser are also interconnected by a center post and a plurality of rivets which extend through the base and diffuser at locations between the center post and the mounting flanges.
Although this known inflator housing is generally satisfactory, the inflator housing could be improved by reducing its weight without significantly impairing the ability of the inflator housing to withstand relatively high gas pressures. In addition, it is desirable to minimize the cost of the components of the inflator housing and to improve the ease with which the inflator housing is assembled.